1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyless locking system and more particularly pertains to confidently locking and unlocking a dead bolt of a door from a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locking systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, locking systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of locking and unlocking doors through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,138 to Morita discloses a remotely controlled latch system for fire doors and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,543 to Stefanek discloses a security lock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,769 to Elpern et al. discloses a electrically operated actuator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,199 to Elpern et al. discloses an electrically operated actuator. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,818 to Dabideen discloses a remotely controlled door locking and opening system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a keyless locking system that allows confidently locking and unlocking a dead bolt of a door from a remote location.
In this respect, the keyless locking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of confidently locking and unlocking a dead bolt of a door from a remote location.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved keyless locking system which can be used for confidently locking and unlocking a dead bolt of a door from a remote location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of locking systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved keyless locking system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved keyless locking system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a housing. The housing is in a generally rectilinear configuration. The housing also has a planar plate constituting a front wall with an upper edge, a lower edge, and parallel side edges there between. Peripheral edge walls extend inwardly from the upper edge, lower edge and side edges. In this manner an open housing is formed there between. A rotatable assembly is provided next. The assembly is rotatably secured to the front wall adjacent to the lower edge. The assembly includes a rotator. The rotator extends inwardly from the front wall. The rotator is adapted to be manually turned or turned from a remote location. A cylindrical shaft extends through the front wall of the housing. A spring loaded retention member and a channel member are provided. A trapezoidal end plate is also provided. The channel member has a parallel plate. The parallel plate has a first end, a second end and a pair of inwardly extending sidewalls to encompass and contact the sides of the deadbolt to cause the turning thereof. The first end has a retention bar between the sidewalls. The spring loaded retention member comprises a generally rectilinear body. The body has a pair of sides parallel the side walls of the channel member. The spring loaded retention member further comprises a central aperture. The central aperture is adapted to allow passage of the shaft. A spring is provided parallel to the channel member. The body of the spring loaded retention member also includes a finger like projection. The trapezoidal end plate is coupled an end of the shaft and positioned parallel to the body of the spring loaded retention member. The trapezoidal end plate is adapted to be rotated upon the rotation of the shaft to radially withdraw the projection. Next provided is a gearing assembly. The gearing assembly includes a large gear. The large gear has peripheral teeth. The peripheral teeth are coaxially coupled independent to the channel member and the shaft. The large gear also has a plurality of space pins pointing inwardly around the outside edge. The gearing assembly also includes three smaller gear of various diameters. These gears have peripheral teeth. The teeth include a first gear, second gear and third gear. The first gear is in mating contact with the teeth of the larger gear for mutual rotation there between. The second and third gears share an axis. The second gear is in mating contact with the first gear. The third gear is in mating contact with a worm gear. The worm gear has spiral teeth whereby rotation of the worm gear about an axis perpendicular to the axis of the large gear and small gears will rotate the smaller gears. Then the larger gear causes the pins to contact the projection of the spring loaded retention member causing the rotation of the channel member and deadbolt to lock and unlock the door. In the manual operation of the deadbolt, the shaft rotates independent of the gears. Projection of the spring loaded retention member is overcome by the action of the trapezoidal plate. A motor is provided next. The motor is within the housing. The motor has an associated battery to drive the worm gear. An electronic assembly is also provided. The electronic assembly effects the driving of the motor and the worm gear. The electronic assembly has an associated switch under the control of an operator. The switch initiates the driving of the electronic assembly, motor, a light and a speaker. Further provided is a control member. The control member is adapted to be held by the hand of the user. The control member includes a button. The button is adapted to be pressed to drive the motor a predetermined number of revolutions to rotate the worm gear, smaller gears, large gear, channel member and deadbolt for either locking or unlocking the door. Last provided is an adhesive. The adhesive is secured to the housing interiorly of the edge walls. In this manner the housing is secured onto a door with the channel member over the deadbolt of the door.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved keyless locking system which has all of the advantages of the prior art locking systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved keyless locking system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved keyless locking system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved keyless locking system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such keyless locking system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a keyless locking system for confidently locking and unlocking a dead bolt of a door from a remote location.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved keyless locking system comprises a housing with a planar plate constituting a front wall and peripheral walls extending inwardly to form an open housing. A rotatable assembly is rotatably secured within the housing. The rotatable assembly includes a rotator with a cylindrical shaft, a spring loaded retention member, a channel member and a trapezoidal end plate. The channel member has a parallel plate with a pair of sidewalls to encompass and contact the sides of a deadbolt. The first end has a retention bar between the sidewalls. A gearing assembly and an associated motor are provided. An electronic assembly is provided to effect the driving of the motor and worm gear. An associated switch initiates the driving of the electronic assembly and motor. Provided last is a control member. The member is adapted to be pressed to drive the motor rotating the gear assembly and channel member and deadbolt.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.